Pick-up trucks and sport-utility trucks are generally useful for transporting various types of equipment. However, certain types of equipment are inherently difficult to transport because of their size, shape, weight, etc. For this reason, among others, utility racks have been designed to accommodate such equipment. However, these utility racks tend to be suited for only one particular type of cargo and are often permanently fixed to the vehicle.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved utility rack for a vehicle that is easily affixed to the vehicle, easily configurable to carry a varying cargo load, and easily removable.